In daily life, a person may often forget the location of an object he/she puts aside carelessly. When the person forgets the location of an object, he/she may tend to search for the object in a large scope. If the object rolls to a hidden corner due to some reason, the person may not be able to find the object at the corner. Therefore, the process of manually searching for the object is inefficient and is sometimes time consuming.